Mimi Tachikawa
M1 |last=Fusion: "A Golden Bug! The Mystery of MetallifeKuwagamon" 76 |actors=(Ja:) Ai Maeda Unspecified actressThe credits for Digimon Adventure (Movie) list Shizuka Okohira, Syoko Kikuchi, You Sugimoto, and Ai Nagano as voicing "Children" without specifying roles. (Movie) (En:) Philece Sampler |actors_other=(Mx:) Isabel Martiñon (Pt:) Érika Menezes (Swe:) Emilia Bongilaj (Adventure), Charlotte Ardai-Jennefors (Adventure 02) |partner= |digivice=Green and red (when digivolving to Ultimate) |trait= |cards= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 10 / 13In the Japanese version of Adventure 02, it is stated the show starts in the first day of the school year, which in the real-world would imply that she was instead age 12 at the start of the series. (En:) 9''Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official First Season'' / 12 |born= |death= |grade='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 4th / 7th (En:) 5th / 8th''Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official Second Season'' |gender=Female |relatives=Keisuke Tachikawa (Father) Satoe Tachikawa (Mother) Son Cousin (En:) Younger brother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student Chef/Cooking Show Host |alias= |n1=(Ar:) مَي Mai }} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Mimi has been described as a "girly girl"—spoiled, ditzy, vain, and prissy girl who complains a lot, but also is sensitive, artsy, sweet and caring. She often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is also known to be infantile, and innocent. She is partnered to and is the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity. Appearance Description Anime In 1995, Mimi lived with her parents, Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa, at Highton View Terrace. One night, Mimi witnesses the fight between and . This event caused her to be chosen to be among the new . The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Tachikawa's moved away from the area. At first, Mimi is seen as the ditzy girly girl who adds more than a touch of superficiality to any situation that she is in (in the dub, she is notorious for noting how "stylish" a newly digivolved Digimon is or isn't). In the original Japanese series, rather than being portrayed as a typical valley girl, she is portrayed as a naive and carefree child. She has the Crest of Sincerity in the dub, or the junshin no monshou (純真の紋章—translatable as the crest of purity or empathy) in the original series, which activates during a battle in which Togemon battles against DarkTyrannomon. She is ten years old (the same age as Izzy Izumi, yet a full head taller) and in the fourth grade. She comes from a loving family that never seems to have any problems. After looking at them, it is fairly easy to see where she gets her seemingly carefree attitude from; they're very emotional, somewhat ditzy and expressive people who openly show their love for each other in all the possible ways. Despite being horribly out of touch with reality at points, Mimi is arguably one of the most realistic and feeling characters of the first season, as she demonstrates near the end of the series when she decides (temporarily) that she can't fight alongside the other DigiDestined after seeing a lot of the friends they made earlier die for their sake. Her closest friend in the group appears to be Sora Takenouchi, who seems to be the first one to comfort her in most situations that scare her, and is the main reason that she came to her senses at one point where she manages to influence a group of Gekomon to treat her as a princess and then throws both Tai and Joe in the dungeon when they try to make her stop. Her charming and innocent nature also allows her to recruit a number of strong digimon near the end of season 1, when she's able to recruit Frigimon, Meramon, Ogremon, and others. At one point, Palmon points out that the digimon are nice to her because they like her, which embarrasses Meramon and Ogremon. (Along with Joe) Mimi was taking a vacation in and only has three lines in the whole movie, one of which is her answering machine when Tai Kamiya tries to reach her in a panic (She tells him to "leave a very short message after the tone" and gives him enough time to say, "Hi Mimi, it's T-" before cutting him off); another line cooing over the "fireworks" in the sky overhead. These said fireworks are actually a government attempt to intercept a nuclear bomb that the United States had accidentally launched due to Infermon. Mimi speaks again when Tai receives a postcard from her. She was reunited with Palmon in May 2000 but only to release her Crest power to free the . As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. After that, she and her parents moved to New York City in the United States. On September 11, 2001, Mimi was in New York during . She met some American DigiDestined and their Digimon, who helped rescue and look for survivors, but were forced to leave because the Digimon couldn't be discovered. She and her mother were cooking for the rescuers. During Digimon Adventure 02, a portal to the Digital World opens in the United States, allowing Mimi to access the Digital World. How she can enter is never revealed (Though it is later revealed by Izzy that, although the Original DigiDestined can't open the DigiPorts, once they are open, all you need is a Digivice to enter the DigiWorld); the original Digivice cannot open a gate, sans Tai's mysterious entry into the Digital World in the first episode. In addition to the clothing changes, she also changes her hair color as well. Also, although stated only in the Japanese version, Mimi returns to Japan to attend her cousin's wedding. She plays an important role in the episode that Arukenimon makes her first appearance. She is playing with a bunch of YukimiBotamon/SnowBotamon, while Palmon is out collecting more food. While she is out, Palmon notices Arukenimon converting a control spire into a Golemon. Arukenimon orders the Digimon to destroy the dam. Palmon runs back to warn Mimi, who messages the others to come help. During the battle, after all five of the DigiDestined's Digimon are exhausted and defeated, Mimi messages Ken to come help despite the protests from Cody and Yolei. She helped Davis gather the DigiDestined from America to send all the Digimon back. It appears, later after her first appearence in Digimon Adventure 02, she changed her hair colour back to brunette. In the Japanese version, T.K. and Kari visit her in New York on summer of 2002. She is taking their picture with a digital camera, and something odd happens. She goes to a telephone booth to connect her laptop to test the connection, but disappears a few moments later. T.K. and Kari are left to determine what made her disappear into thin air. In the first part of the movie, she was traveling to Japan by plane and later showed up at the school computer lab where Izzy, T.K. and Kari were. In summer 2003, Mimi, and Davis have a meet up in New York during summer vacation, however they encounter a random snow storm, strange fireflies and a mysterious girl Mimi nicknames: Nat-chan, short for . Nat-chan turns out to be a terrifying clawed Digimon and Mimi is forced to sit and watch as the terrifying encounter insues. In the end it is discovered that Nat-chan just wanted to be Davis's partner Digimon, and so the three Chosen Children decide to find a partner for Nat-chan themselves. She was at a store with Sora and Kari. But they were taken hostage by Boltmon. In the end she and the other DigiDestined attempt to use the s to digivolve their Digimon. At some point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down . While Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Marcus Damon aid in their initial encounter with Quartzmon, Rika Nonaka and the ten-year old Mimi appear before Kiriha Aonuma and Nene Amano in the DigiQuartz version of Hong Kong. Rika explains that they are not Digimon Hunters, and assures the former Generals that they are there to help with what is to come. By the year 2027, Mimi becomes a very famous, well loved and beautiful chef who has her own cooking show (she becomes a nutritionist in the original Japanese) that is broadcast worldwide. Palmon likes to help Mimi on her show but she tends to be quite clumsy. Mimi also has a son who looks a lot like her. Her son's Digimon partner is a Tanemon. Although it appears that she is married, to whom she is married is never mentioned or hinted upon. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Other appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion A girl that looks like a thirteen-year old Mimi is at the Game World. Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Allies Category:Protagonists ja:太刀川ミミ